


Neko Paradise

by fishingrocery



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingrocery/pseuds/fishingrocery
Summary: 金泽爱猫。那么猫便是她的全部。





	1. Venus

 

    维纳斯回到家的时候发现它的女主人在哭。房间没有收拾，脏衣篓被打翻了，待洗的衣服洒了一地。女主人把她的脸埋在男主人的一件旧的白衫子里哭泣，那哭声听得人心都要碎了。

 

    维纳斯是只七岁的猫。它已经不年轻了，可是行踪不定的特性还是没有改。周围街坊都以为它是个流浪汉，因它格外了解讨人喜爱的方法，遇见不同的人便唤不同的叫声讨食吃。真是个讨厌鬼，人们都这样说，然后心甘情愿地掏包包（或者是手里的便利店塑胶袋）找食物给它吃。因维纳斯的讨喜，这片街区的人们都习惯在门口摆爱心餐，导致街道纵横全是猫咪流窜，泛滥成灾。

    然而维纳斯那身颜色艳丽的银灰皮毛在流浪猫中可算难得。尽管维纳斯喜爱在房檐树丛间乱挤乱跳，蹭得灰毛乱翘，有时还被隐蔽的钩子钩下一块，搞得血肉模糊；那亮丽的毛色却昭示它身体健康、营养充足。人们说，这是它不愁吃食的缘故。

    维纳斯虽然四处风流，傍晚却总是回住宅区靠里的一栋灰白色的老式房子里过夜，门牌是暗色金属的，上书「金泽」。下面有两个名字，第二个则是匆匆忙忙手写上去的，却已经显得有点模糊了。是个女人名字。

    谁也想不到这个讨人喜欢的流浪汉是金泽家的家养猫。人们都以为维纳斯爱去金泽家无非是因为那里猫多罢了。金泽家猫多，家养的野生的都喜欢往那里跑。而金泽家从来是来者不拒。也正是这样的金泽家，把维纳斯的三餐控制得营养均衡、分量适中偏少。大概因为这种营养餐不太美味，维纳斯便常常跑出来要零嘴吃了。于是它三餐的分量又变少了，大概主人怕它脂肪摄入太多。

    ——而维纳斯现在回的正是这个金泽家。它回家时发现女主人在哭泣。那女人拥有金泽门牌下的第二个名字。

    她的名字是金泽香穗子，原姓日野。

 

    日野十七岁的时候和维纳斯相遇，那时候维纳斯是只没爹娘的小奶猫，在夏日烈阳照射下不停的发抖。

    日野看着那对没精打采的暗蓝色眼睛，心里最柔软的地方被那弱弱的叫声一次次戳动。她蹲在那里等着主人或者猫妈妈来领它，但理所应当的，这样的救世主并没出现。于是日野做贼似地左右环顾了一圈，小心翼翼地把猫抱起来搂在怀里拔腿就跑。

    小奶猫恹恹地蜷在她怀里一声不吭。

 

    金泽纮人趁着午休时间悠哉悠哉地坐在星奏的森林广场上和猫群戏耍，抬眼就看见日野抱着什么东西没命地跑过来。啧，这姑娘总是冒冒失失的。金泽取下嘴边刚烧起来的香烟，有点心疼地咂了咂嘴。他和这冒失姑娘有约定，在她面前不抽烟。

    凑近了金泽才看见日野怀里有只幼猫。日野把灰不溜秋的小毛团递到金泽手心里，金泽身边的猫们好奇地围过来看，喉咙里发出咯咯的惊吓声，小奶猫却还是病恹恹地瘫着，没一点动静。

    「它被死神盯上了。已经没救了。」金泽淡淡地说。

    日野咬上了下唇，纯净的眸子里掠过忧伤，还有不甘心。金泽看到她的失落，心里淡淡的不舒服。然而阅猫无数的金泽内心深知，这样的奶猫往往是得了病，被没经验的猫母抛弃下来的。大概中途也被人捡回家过，最终却又扔了下来。接触过人的奶猫带上了人的味道，亲生猫母也是找不回它了。

    猫们懒懒地叫着，金泽带来的猫罐头要见底了。

    「金泽老师……我想……让它活下去。」日野抿紧了嘴，「请告诉我应该怎么做！我不想无动于衷地让它死掉……！」

    「这样的话当它死掉的时候你会更伤心的吧？」金泽笑了笑，「不要给自己找不愉快啊，丫头。看开点，忘了它吧。」

    日野缄默不语。几团灰扑扑的毛球在她脚边腻来腻去，她低头理了理裙摆，坐下在了柔软草地上。习惯性地从挎包里摸出小鱼干，她坐在那里的姿势近乎倔强，默默地表现着她的坚持。

    金泽注视着这样的她。今天阳光很好，光线大把大把从树荫里撒下来，落在日野的裙角眼尾。大约因为夏天快到了，他能看到她脖子上渗出的细密的汗珠，把头发一根一根地分成绺，粘在雪白的脖颈上。她的发质沙得厉害，大概早上匆匆忙忙洗过头，所以头发蓬得失去了形状，再加上她这一路风风火火地跑过来，头发飞得到处都是。他习惯性地伸出手，想顺顺她的头发，摸摸那颗无时无刻都回转着令人惊讶的主意的脑袋，然而动作就那么停在了空气里，有种莫名的隔阂让他没办法自然地向她靠近。

    若是在平日，这对师生早就你来我往地聊开了锅。而现在他们互相躲避着彼此的眼神，景致仿佛静止了，唯有猫们的生态昭示着这是一幅动画。

 

    从日野开始帮着金泽喂猫以来已经有一个月了，猫们对日野很熟。日野也能八九不离十地叫出猫们的名字——都是金泽取的名，谁知道它们出了星奏学园又被叫做什么。托了这份差事的福，日野也习惯走到哪里都揣上点猫猫食物，害得猫们看到那红头发姑娘便晓得食物就在不远处。再加上日野天生带着点儿对自然对万物的友好（从她始终被音乐妖精骚扰不休即可见得一斑），她迅速变成了森林广场上颇受欢迎的来客。

    日野也就被迅速地打趣了。好听点的绰号呢，是猫磁铁；不太好听的就很多了，日野知道的不知道的都有。有人说她是金泽紘人的狗腿子，这恰好解决了广大群众对于她作为普通科学生而被选入星奏传统音乐比赛的疑惑，而金泽正是音乐比赛的负责人。平日里极缺乏教师自觉的金泽私下对日野进行辅导也是个公开的秘密了。有人赋予她一些不太上得台面的诨名，这来自于一些女孩子；要知道金泽那英俊长相和忧郁气质，那常年没剃净的胡茬，那爱猫的品格，那三十三岁未婚单身的生活背景，对于正值青春叛逆期的小女生来讲，一条一条全都是杀伤力。

    讨厌日野的人多，但她也不乏拥趸者。她的粉丝们遇到有人叫她难听的绰号，难免要吵一架，严重时还要动一动手或者脚。唯有日野身处台风眼对此毫不在意。确切一点儿地说，她是无暇在意这些虾米大小的事情了。

    日野没觉得金泽辅导她这件事需要保密，至于校内流传颇广的周日被目击与金泽一起在港口『愉快地』吃冰淇淋也被她本人证实确有其事，只是不太愉快，因为她在毫不知情地吃下花生冰淇淋之后过敏了。那光明磊落毫无自觉的态度反而让目击者三人组跳脚不已。日野现在日夜忧心的是她要命的小提琴。学校里唯一知道她是法达体质的牺牲者的人只有金泽，对着其他人她实在是开不了这个口。更不要说她刚刚被同是参赛者的前辈压完墙角接受威胁，又被天才级别的同级生怀疑真伪。

    可怜这姑娘，若不是有金泽时不时的相助，估计小提琴弦早就被她拉断了几根。

    幸好有金泽，一步步领着对音乐一窍不通的她来感受音乐。带她去海边呐喊，让她体会乐曲的表情，日野才逐渐明白音乐这件事并不是负担或者惩罚，而它甚至可以称得上是一种乐趣。朴素不带修饰，但也不难听，这样的她的音乐就够好了。日野很感激金泽教给她的一切。周末她喜欢在港口公园练琴到傍晚，金泽偶尔经过，总会坐在旁边听完最后一段，然后给她买饮料或者冰淇淋。哪怕是那块花生冰淇淋，日野也很感激。

    也正是这份感激，让她觉得平时帮着金泽喂喂猫，整理一下老乐谱，都不是什么让人讨厌或者劳累的事情。堆满了乐谱的老教室灰尘飞扬，老乐谱泛黄，脆得跟威化饼一样，有时候纷纷地掉渣。日野学会了读谱后，常常一个人在那教室里，呼吸着酸性纸浆上生长出的霉菌味，按动着老掉牙的旧钢琴的黄琴键，一坐就是几个小时。

    金泽每每去给音乐室上锁的时候，看到她的背影，看她不熟练地用一根指头戳着琴键，便不忍心走过去打断她，告诉她静校铃已经敲过三遍了。于是他也仅仅是用手肘撑着门框靠在那上面，注视着她的一举一动。她偶尔弹出一些好听但是不太出名的旧曲子，金泽注视着她的一举一动，直到灰尘在阳光下的投影变得模糊。

    日野的倔强，就体现在她学习音乐的过程里。这份倔强支撑她勇敢地向一个完全陌生的领域进发，支撑她走过了三次校内音乐比赛，支撑她接受了三个不算光鲜的成绩，支撑她一天拿出八个小时来练习。她家里没有隔音室，她常常跑到车站旁边的练习室。零花钱不够用或者练习室约满的时候就去公园，不敢在一个地方练习太久，于是就到处换地，只敢找周围没人的地方。

    所以金泽明白一罐饮料或者一份冰淇淋的犒赏是不够的。

    正如此时此刻他明白，日野对于一只幼小野猫活下去的希望，不是用微笑或者沉默就能打消的。

 

    金泽被小猫逼得没办法。他给过野猫们不少恩惠，却从来没有正正经经地养过猫，更别说是只病入膏肓的小奶猫。日野看金泽答应下来，瞬间高兴得忘了形，一脸的执拗倔强早不知抛到哪去。

    「只要老师答应下来，以后叫我天天去打扫音乐准备室也不成问题，」日野看着金泽仔细检查着小猫的口腔和鼻腔，语气充满了热烈，脸颊飞上了兴奋的红晕。

    金泽转过脸来，胡子拉碴的脸上满是严肃：「姑娘，你，去拉小提琴。这只猫就算砸我手里了，活不下来是它没造化，到时候别跟我哭鼻子。」他顿了顿，「否则别的老师还以为我欺负你了呢。」

 

    小猫当然是活下来了，否则也不会有今日颇遭人疼爱的维纳斯。学内竞赛结束后，夏天也就到来了。那天傍晚日野躲在欢笑声的背后，穿着露肩膀的白色长裙子坐在金泽的办公室地板上和小猫玩耍，小提琴放在身边，夕阳正好穿透窗户缝隙洒落在它上面，阳光亮闪闪，不知照出的是尘埃，还是精灵的仙尘。

    金泽推开办公室门，差点就撞到她，把两边都吓了一跳。

    「大家都在找你呢。只要努力了就没关系嘛。丫头，你可是主角，缺了你可不行。」

    猫温柔地叫着。日野收回了手，把膝盖圈起来，作出婴儿蜷伏在母亲腹中的姿势。金泽能看到那单薄的肩膀在微微颤抖，石膏般洁白光滑，被优柔的夕阳染成玫瑰色。

    小猫的灰色毛泛出淡淡的玫瑰金色，在泛着烟草味儿的房间里打了个喷嚏。它懵懵懂懂地抓了抓脸，向金泽走过去，把前爪放在他的鞋尖上向他撒娇。金泽弯腰让它爬进他手心，用另一只手漫不经心地抓着它身上的细小绒毛。他没有去劝日野，而只是靠在门边，用无言的温柔封闭住这个房间，直到日野再也忍不住，嚎啕大哭出声音。

 

    「就叫维纳斯吧，老师。」

    「维纳斯，小家伙，你喜欢吗？」

    维纳斯很满足地叫了几声，在日野的膝盖上打起了盹。

 


	2. Solar

 

    四月某日，门口的樱树开始落花。天羽菜美扫下了行李箱上的最后一片花瓣，回头笑着对她的前室友告别。她戴着大沿的薄薄草帽子，穿着窄脚的七分裤，显得特别干练。

    「照顾好自己！」

    她的前室友笑着大声回应了她。天羽转回身，最后调了调帽子的角度，大步迈开了前进的步伐。她心里希望她的挚友可以得到幸福。

    日野回到了屋子里，这长期两人同租的屋子对她一个人来说有点过于冷清了。她透过窗户看着天羽的背影叹了口气，一个人呆着不知在想些什么，直到她耳边传来了微弱的猫叫声。

    「索拉，我来啦。」她温柔地回应着它。

 

    索拉是只漂亮的红色虎斑猫，体型娇小、文静内向、分外可人。然而当它怀孕以后，它这份柔弱的可人就变得让人分外担忧。不过大概正是这种大家闺秀的沉静气质使得它格外受到维纳斯青睐，毕竟这个流浪汉并不能经常接触到温室花朵。

    尽管维纳斯从来不承认日野是它的主人，但它永远都不会跟她离开太远。日野毕业后和天羽合租了间房子，本以为只有回到星奏周边才能再见维纳斯，没想到当天晚上维纳斯就出现在她窗前。日野以为它是饿了，但把它请进来以后它又懒懒地在榻榻米上撒欢玩耍，对食物不屑一顾。

    「我看啊，」天羽写着大学要用的新闻稿，「它就是想你了。」

    可是第二天维纳斯不见了。日野倒也没怎么担心，毕竟她从来不承认维纳斯是她的猫。但多多少少，她心里面有点儿惆怅。

    从此以后维纳斯隔三差五回来一次。它再也没有在星奏里舒适的森林公园过活，尽管它颇受学生们喜爱。日野不知道它在哪里谋生，只是它每次来见她的时候都一脸狼狈。

    血气盛爱打架，又喜欢在居民区四处探险，活该它伤痕累累。日野每次给它上药的时候都在斥责它，然而这野猫吃饱喝足后翌日便消失得没影儿了，它不给日野任何一次追逐它的机会。

    天羽很喜欢这个小伙子，每次它来天羽都会给它拍个不停。相应地，她的动物摄影水平得到了很大长进，这让她倍感满意。

    她最喜欢拍的就是日野和维纳斯在一起的相片，那一人一猫分外和谐，都洋溢着异常的生命力。尤其是他们对视的眼神，那莫名的默契让人颇信服动物也生有灵魂。

    天羽虽然喜欢维纳斯，但索拉就又是另一回事了。

 

    暑假时天羽用她打工赚到的钱去了一趟英国，又在关岛的亲戚家住了几星期。她回来的时候带着满满的胶片和一大沓相纸，还有一大本旅途记事和满脑子的故事。本来她是应该和她的室友兼死党分享这些的。

    然而还没等她开始喋喋不休，她就犯起了荨麻疹，喷嚏症也不轻。

    因为这个假期日野也并未虚度，她路过宠物店的时候被一只乖巧可人的红虎斑吸引了目光就再没挪开。合租的房子里有全套的宠物用具，但维纳斯总不在家，于是索拉来了。那时它才三个月，比日野初次见到的维纳斯大不了多少。

    而使天羽过敏的正是它。大概因为维纳斯不常在家，所以没有对天羽造成什么大影响。这个粗神经的姑娘总以为自己又感冒了。

    日野和天羽在学校和打工之间忙得够呛，但日野还是会抽出时间照料小猫。她把小猫锁进自己屋里，不让它跑出来把猫毛扬得满天飞，天羽的过敏症方才好了一点。日野常常觉得对不起她，但是天羽总是表示理解。她知道她有多喜欢猫。

    就这么勉强过了大半年。

 

    一开始维纳斯对索拉颇怀敌意，它似乎控制不住地去捣乱。生性怯弱的索拉从来不敢还击，要么躲在屋角，要么焦虑地喵喵叫，直到把日野叫来为止。

    日野最担心维纳斯会开始在屋子里随地小便，这她可受不了。令人庆幸的是维纳斯还算省心，顶多按翻食盆了事。看来它还是没把这里当家。

    索拉窝在墙角可怜兮兮地看着维纳斯一举一动，但令人惊讶的是它似乎不怕它。它一点点向它蹭过去，被怒喝声吓一跳，又不屈不挠地往前爬。这一来二去惹得维纳斯懒得理它，索拉趴在牛奶碗后看它，一对灰蓝色眼睛水灵灵。等它出了三个月的幼龄期，那虹膜就变成了漂亮的金黄。

 

    日野看着索拉的金色眼睛时偶尔会想起金泽。她毕业后金泽出了国，做手术、康复治疗、能力恢复、专业训练，很多事情。星奏大学离高中并不远，日野常常和火原搭伴回管弦乐部玩。活动部室就在音乐准备室旁边，日野看着那道门，后面已经没有了那个人，偶尔看得出神。正如同森林广场还是那般模样，上面却再不见维纳斯的身影。所谓物是人非，尽管只经过了短短的几个月，十八岁的日野就已瞥见一斑。

    即使那时电子邮件系统已经日益发达，但日野还是问了金泽的地址，买了印刷考究的信纸和镶着干净花边的航空信封。每当闲暇时她便坐在桌前，看着维纳斯趴在信纸上伸懒腰，或制止索拉好奇地试图撕咬信封。维纳斯的爪印落在上面，但日野的笔却迟迟没有落下。似乎有很多话需要说，但汇集在指尖却无法表达。有几次她写好了短信，内容是薄薄的几行写日常的字，信封边角粘好了蕾丝邮票，却从未试图投进邮筒去。或许她在等，等金泽写信来，好给她一个寄信的理由。她没有勇气做先迈出脚步的人。

    金泽那边没有音信，仿佛就此人间蒸发。和友人们聚会时聊起高中往事，说起金泽老师大家也都是叹息连连。「老金太没良心了」，翔麻和天羽这样说，「让我们在这边干操心」。日野作气愤状表示同意，嘴角似乎挂着一句话，却迟迟说不出口。散场后柚木陪她走到公寓门口，压下声音对她说：「你很想他吧？傻子都看得出来。」

    当然不是傻子都看得出来，但日野却开始担心她表示得太明显。她把信纸和蕾丝邮票通通塞进碎纸机，颤抖着手把写着金泽地址的那一页备忘撕下来，打火送其归尘归土。她半夜爬起来，赤着脚蹲在墙角看维纳斯和索拉挤成一团舒舒服服地打瞌睡，任凭夜风伴着时间从睡裙裙角流过，把脚底吹得冰凉。

    日野有时会感到惶恐，因她爱上一个无法给她安全感的人。她仍记得二年级那次停电，她被倒霉地反锁在练习室里，陪她一起练习的金泽把自己的衣服披给她穿。那天昏暗的灯光里，她听他说起了他的过去，他的情人。那对深邃眼睛映着半份星光，虚幻得宛如沉没深海。日野感受着大衣上残留的他的体温，却初次如此深刻地感受到他与她的距离是如此遥远。金泽看回她，看到那纯粹的眸子里流露出的脆弱，以为她是怕黑。于是他胡子拉碴的脸上带上前所未见的温柔微笑，试图使她安心，可这温柔也随着他的笑容融化在夜色中，在日野眼中映出一片模糊的氤氲。金泽摸了摸她的头，揉乱了她一头半长不短的红头发，说：「丫头，没关系。一切都会好起来的。」

    可是一切都没有好起来。升上三年级后日野决定申请内部进学，而这需要她加倍付出努力。她不顾土浦的反对，接受了转入音乐科的建议，递交了那份申请。眼看着金泽在下面签下名字，她明白自己再无后路。

    「这一年还要麻烦您多多指教了，金泽老师，」她强颜微笑，「我这么笨。」

    维纳斯翻窗爬了进来，被室内的烟草味呛得打了个喷嚏，在两人的沉默间慵懒地打着哈欠。

 

    金泽的圣诞明信片寄到的时候，第三学期也快开始了。日野没有时间对着那张明信片心烦意乱，因为她发现索拉怀孕了。

    索拉发情很晚，让日野常常为她忧心。虽然暂时安下了心来，但另一个烦恼接踵而至。索拉从没踏出过家门半步，猫爸爸只可能是维纳斯。维纳斯近期不常上门还让日野疑惑，没想到缘由正在于此。

    天羽一不小心说出了心里话：「一窝猫！？那我怎么办？」

    日野自知没有权利责备天羽，而天羽也明白要日野离开猫是不可能的。正在日野焦头烂额地到处打听有没有人想领养小猫的时候，天羽给日野打了个电话。

    「正好学校旁边有学姐的房子空出来，我搬去就好了，离学校也更近。」

    忙活了一个月，天羽办好了相关的一切手续。日野怀里抱着索拉，从门缝里看向对面天羽在房间里收拾行李的身影，心里有点不是滋味。有种孤独的感情顺着她的脊背慢慢爬了上来，冷得她不禁打了个寒噤。天羽似乎察觉到她的目光，便转过身来，向她挥手微笑。

 

    新的学年转眼又要开始了。春假的最后几天，日野和天羽买了半箱啤酒，在公寓里大肆狂欢。她们喝啊聊啊，扯到天南海北。天羽醉醺醺地拎起沉甸甸的照相机对着双颊绯红的日野乱按快门，日野啤酒洒了一手，胡乱地捂着镜头。

    「哈哈哈哈，给我拉点送别曲什么的吧，我想听。」

    日野拉过小提琴，头痛欲裂，抬手就拉，福列的梦醒时分。那是她为第三次学内竞赛准备的曲子，那段时间每天天羽都会听上几个来回。毋庸置疑，她的琴声比那时候好听多了。不仅是技术层面上的意义。那琴声缓缓渗透出惆怅的调子，给房间里抹上了些蓝色的氛围，让天羽火热的酒意平息了三分。天羽瞪着日野，而后者却只是一味地演奏着，双眼迷离地望向虚空，那里似乎映出了不该出现的人，以及他脸上的忧愁表情。

    琴声逐渐高昂，似要攀上高潮段落，却在瞬间戛然而止。日野把手里的琴弓扔在沙发上，用手背盖住了眼中的汹涌波涛。一时间两人默不作声，只能听到日野粗重的呼吸声急促地反复着。半晌，天羽轻轻地蹭过来，搂过了她的好友，用温柔的声音说：

    「香穗，哭出来吧，嗯？」

    日野把头埋在她的肩窝里，撕心裂肺地喊叫，让天羽觉得自己的耳膜都快要破裂了。索拉也听到这声音，不安地抓挠起了门，发出惶恐的叫声。日野喊哑了嗓子，却还是不依不饶地疯狂地扯着嗓子叫，那声音能拧出血来，听得人心发涩。看着这样的她，天羽的心都疼了起来，不由得鼻尖发涩，似乎要陪她一同痛哭流涕。

    然而日野却把头抬了起来。她眼睛红肿让人心惊，脸上却无一丝泪痕。她绝望地看着自己的挚友，说：「不行……我哭不出来。」嗓子喑哑得像烧焦的加纳利森林。

    再没了心情喝酒。天羽把薄荷含片翻出来，又烧了热水泡茶给她喝。日野瘫倒在沙发里，觉得灵魂和身体分离了开来，半漂浮在空中冷冷地看着虚弱的自己。她想起了碎纸机里的那些信纸碎片，觉得一阵剧烈的心痛。金泽的圣诞节明信片放在茶桌角上，日野不必瞥向那边也能一字无差地复述出那角落上写着的地址——便签是烧了，顽固的记忆却是烧不掉。日野无聊时便在草稿纸上写这串地址，意识过来便心惊，在上面反复划去，直到把纸划破。

    天羽把灯关上，在黑暗中摸索着把热茶递给她。日野把茶杯握在手中久久没有把嘴唇凑过去，天羽便把自己的茶喝完，故意发出很响的声音。

    「我真的很想他。」日野说。

    「去找他吧。」天羽说。

    日野低眉，用大拇指反复摩挲着茶杯：「菜美，我真的不知道该怎样向你道歉才好。猫啊……金泽老师啊……直到你走之前还在让你操心。我真的……是个很差的室友吧。」

    天羽伸长手臂抱紧了她。

    「是啊，真的是个很差的室友啊。但是……香穗你永远都是我最好的朋友，这一点是不会变的。」她把嘴唇凑过去亲了亲她的脸颊，「我知道的，猫就是你的命啊，我怎么能让你放弃它们呢。老金也是一样。别放弃。我知道你一定行的。你看你做了那么多事，都是常人所做不到的。正是你这么倔强，倔强到让人担心，我才会这么喜欢你。」

    日野半天说不出话来。天羽笑了几声，更紧地拥抱她，似是怀抱着宝物一般。

    「你一定会幸福的，香穗。」

 

    日野站在窗前看着天羽的背影。她本来以为自己会掉眼泪，但并没有。她抱着索拉，反复回想着天羽留给她的祝福，嘴角不禁露出苦笑。

    你一定会幸福的，菜美。但我却是不会了。

    她抬头看了看表，是出门给索拉和维纳斯买牛奶的时间了。

 


	3. Chanel

 

-Chanel

 

    金泽在美国的日子并不轻松。有好几次他都想着干脆回去继续抽烟酗酒算了，偷偷溜到别墅后门又被经纪人堵回去。插科打诨在严厉的Paul面前全然无用，金泽只能干皱眉头。

    「有你这样的朋友，Giraud先生还真是不轻松，」Paul常常如此感慨。

 

    金泽决定进行声带治疗之后吉罗不明原因地提供了十二万分的支持，在金泽还未反应过来之前，就被告知自己已经被准了一整年的带薪休假，经纪人和美国的住所也安排妥当。樱花盛开的时候金泽手里拿着装有机票和护照的纸袋，远眺那如云樱树下的妖精塑像，想那姑娘会很开心吧。

    那天日野整整齐齐地穿好了校服，手中紧握着装有毕业证书的长筒，提着小提琴走向森林广场，任凭身后教学楼中的男男女女为争抢校服钮扣而喧闹得不可开交。因正值春日，猫们也是成双成对。远隔着那片能映照出初恋情人的湖面，他们抬头望见了彼此，似乎本在意料之中，却又感受到莫名欣喜。维纳斯在一群母猫间嬉戏，偶尔跑来舔舔金泽身边的罐头盖。金泽颇留恋地看着它一举一动，直到那熟悉的学生皮鞋踩在草地上的声音迫近。

    「抢到了几颗扣子啊？年轻人就是有精力啊，佩服佩服。」

    「一颗也没有，」日野把裙子捋顺坐下在草坪上，「本来也没有人会把扣子留给我吧。」

    她熟练地从制服口袋里取出了袋装的小鱼干，温柔地呼唤着猫们的名字。耍闹的猫们，连同金泽的目光，都不由自主地被吸引过去。金泽看着那浅色校服，恍惚想起她穿黑色校服的样子——那也不过是两年前的事情，她还是个小女孩，慌慌张张地找到他，问他关于那学内竞赛和小提琴。如今却俨然成长为一位端庄淑女，双肩负载着无数的可能性，预备着成为优秀的演奏家。为了防止毛躁的头发影响到演奏，她扎了个一丝不苟的小马尾，让金泽再也找不到伸手触摸那红头发的理由。

    「听说金泽老师要出国接受治疗了。」日野装作不经意般开口。

    「啧，消息真灵通啊。吉罗那家伙，不会把这件事传得满城风雨吧？」

    「哪有那种事……是维纳斯告诉我的啦。维纳斯。」日野扯了个谎，手背温柔地触及被无故冠以告密生称号的小猫的下颌，后者从喉咙里发出满足的呼噜声。

    金泽哈哈大笑，尽管这事并没有什么好笑的。

    「原来如此，你能听懂猫的话啊？怪不得连精灵都总是缠着你。你还真是个神奇的人啊，日野。」

    「这样说太过分了，老师！不要把别人说得像是妖怪一样。」

    「开玩笑，开玩笑啦。不过你确实是个神奇的人，这点倒是真的。」金泽抬头看向高远的三月晴空，心想着这时如果手边有根烟抽真是再好不过，「说起这件事，还都是多亏了你。如果不是你，我也不会下定决心去做这件早就该做的事情。」

    「因为……我？」日野觉得自己的声音奇怪地回响在空气里。

    「哈哈，看到你那么努力的样子，总让人觉得不做点什么事情是不行的。」金泽的声音一如既往的轻松，「本来只是跟吉罗说了说，没想到那家伙马上就认真起来。转眼间连签证都办下来了。哎呀哎呀真是头痛……」

    日野在一瞬间觉得，如果是因为自己才导致了这一切，她宁愿把自己扼死在一切发生之前。然而这一瞬间过后，她便对这样想的自己产生了深深的厌恶。

    「那真是太好了，金泽老师。」

    金泽看过去，只见她脸上带着明媚笑意。他停了一瞬，也淡淡微笑，说道：「是啊。太好了。或许下次和你见面时，能伴着你的小提琴唱首歌。」

    「那我就向猫神大人许愿，希望那一天能早点到来了。」日野半开玩笑地说。

 

    金泽对日野绝非无情，他也并不是没有察觉到日野的心意。金泽自然已不是会对着稍微可爱些的女学生脸红心跳的年龄了，更何况他黄金岁月间的纸醉金迷并非是常人有所经历的。然而他不得不承认，在日野的面前，他确实有些神迷意乱。

    金泽只是认为这种关系或许不该用爱情来形容，而可以划分为师生情的一种，类似于恋雏情节。或许有些逾界，但绝没有跨过那条底线。他在日野的身上没有看到那种疯狂燃烧的爱情表现，更多时候他们之间的亲昵连暧昧也难以算上。尽管如此，金泽还是感到了不安全。所以对于出国治疗的事，他嘴上说着麻烦，心里却还是愿意去的。受到日野的影响自然也是原因之一，但他更迫切的是想让两人都冷静下来，或许这危险的情愫便会由此消失。

 

    金泽的情况一点儿也不乐观。喉癌Ⅰ期。若是再晚动身几个月，声带摘除便是在所难免，甚至或许危及生命。当年严重的声带溃疡经过紧急处理后算是勉强控制住，但回日本后糟糕的生活习惯则是让咽喉状况每况愈下。他人看着金泽终日优哉游哉的态度，难以想象他背负的所有痛苦。日野见过他唱不出声的痛心模样，而那不过是略见一斑。

    事实上，金泽比谁都清楚，或许他再也撑不了多久了。而越是痛苦，便是越难远离酒水烟草，只因那能让他免于一时痛苦。夜半他常常痛醒过来，血痰纠结在咽喉，让他喘息困难。他跌跌撞撞摸到洗手台前，惨淡灯光下他胡子拉碴的脸颓废不堪。偶尔，他在镜子里瞥见某位花腔女高音的模样，而那只能使他痛苦。如此来回往复，医生惯例开出的消炎药早已失去了效果，直到有一天，他在那镜子里看见了日野。

    准备手术的过程异常难捱，大概这也是对他自己造孽的惩罚。金泽哑然失笑——此刻他确实笑不出声音——只能日复一日坐在那别墅窗边看天而已。他走出别墅那几次不是开玩笑，是动真格了的。习惯散漫的他面对这样的痛苦更是加倍难耐，惹得Paul也动真格地生气。

    清淡饮食和过于安宁的环境，不要说烟酒，就连带味道的食物也没有。没有猫，没有棒球直播，简直要把金泽逼疯。而正是在这样苦行僧般的日子里，金泽还发现了更加糟糕的事情——他发现自己没得可想，唯有日野的一言一行在他脑中如跑马灯般轮放。这可一点都不好。金泽愣了几秒钟，以为自己会蛮不在乎地笑起来，然而却没有。他在日野面前随着兴致哼唱，却发现自己的声带再也发不出最简单的声音时，他的脸上就是这样的尴尬表情。

    他确实在意她。不是拉远了距离就会消失的在意，而是随着时间拉长而变得日愈痛苦的在意。金泽在看见手术灯亮起的前一秒钟前心想，这可都是因为你啊，丫头。察觉到这样的想法的下一秒他便苦笑了，随即失去了意识。

 

    麻醉药还没有完全过劲的时候，金泽躺在床上动弹不得。Paul在旁边打起了瞌睡，硕大的高级病房空空荡荡，金泽在一瞬间觉得十分孤单。

    那天旧金山的天气不错。私人病所的环境很好，窗外是一片宜人绿色，植物修剪得非常整齐。窗沿上有吊兰，垂下长长的柔美枝条，虽然金泽没有心情欣赏，但仍然觉得那在傍晚斜阳下显得格外好看。

    病床和环境努力营造出家庭般的舒适环境，但金泽还是不由自主地思念横滨的那所小旧房子。虽然那里因为没有女主人而显得凌乱异常，但毕竟是个家。人在生病虚弱的时候情绪会分外低落和恋家，金泽发现自己亦不能免俗。他无奈地咧了咧嘴角，脸上肌肉麻痹。他脑海中浮现出了女孩的样貌，这让他觉得更加孤单。

    金泽在病所躺了三天，就又被死气沉沉地送回别墅。不知是不是因为手术的缘故，他总觉得自己有睡不完的觉，靠在枕头上就开始沉沉做起白日梦。那多是些梦幻泡影。有时候金泽也觉得自己睡得太多，于是翻点书出来看，顺便温习一下意大利文，但总是翻两页就睡着，像是要把以前熬夜看棒球直播的份都睡回来一样。

    他每天下楼一趟去外面草坪上取报纸，权当是锻炼身体。吉罗每星期写一封信过来询问近况，金泽大多看一眼，然后把回信任务都扔给Paul。「也没什么好写的，随便挑张明信片寄过去吧」——他慢悠悠地喝着温开水，打从心里讨厌这种味道。Paul翻个白眼给他，坐在书桌前规规矩矩地给吉罗写回信，信首的花体字庄重又漂亮。

    金泽有时候会在心里暗暗谴责日野为什么没有寄信过来。她要走了他地址的时候，他心里还是有点莫名的愉快。然后他每天清晨坐在阳台上等啊，等啊，看着送报纸的小伙子骑着自行车飞速地经过，然后双手插兜，装作漫不经心地慢步晃悠过去。他把每一封信件翻过来的时候总希望能看到那熟悉的圆体笔迹，可是没有。真没良心啊——他又漫不经心地走回别墅，心情变得糟糕起来，躺回到软绵绵的大床上酣睡。有几次他坐在书桌前读书，却发现自己正数十次地浏览着同一句话。他瞥着Paul写给吉罗的、还没来得及寄出的回信，很多次拉过信纸，准备写点什么上去，却发现似乎没有什么可写的东西。他在心里埋怨日野，如果她写点东西过来，他自然也就可以写点东西回，省去了这许多纠结的时间。

    他开始后悔离开她。

    如果他现在还是星奏学园的音乐教师，大概每周都能看到她从大学回来与后辈交流的样子吧。不知她现在变成什么样子，头发是扎起来还是放下，衣服又是什么样的穿法。然后他坐在草坪上喂猫，看着维纳斯在那里愉快地四处嬉戏——那是他们的猫。

    金泽把双手交叉放到脑后，恰好Paul端着热水壶走进来。金泽叫住了他，吹了个长长的口哨：「我说，老兄，咱们养只猫怎么样？」

    当然是被拒绝了。Paul把医嘱从头到尾给他背了一遍，板着脸教训了他几分钟，内容也无非是他常说的那几句。金泽数次举起双手以示投降，但似乎毫无效果。

    「好啦好啦我明白了。哎呀真是麻烦死了……」

 

    在这种温开水的生活里，十二月很快就到了。Paul套上手织的条纹厚毛衣，整个人似乎也变愉快了一点——他本也不是那种刻板的人。金泽的食谱加进了香草和荤食，虽然烟酒仍是严厉禁止，但这还是让他松了口气。金泽偶尔低声哼唱些简单的圣诞歌，虽然音色欠佳，但听起来也还算悦耳。Paul买了棵小圣诞树回来，两个大男人往上面挂姜饼玩，一时间好不开心。

    「伙计，若是你每天都能这么愉快，我也就不至于这么讨厌你了。」金泽拍了拍他的肩膀。

    趁Paul还没翻脸，他迅速地抱着一小杯热橙汁从阳台门闪出去，仰头看着雪势愈大的夜空，大大地吐了口白花花、雾蒙蒙的气。这里跟横滨的温度相差不大，金泽感受着毛衣线缝里透进的凉意，尽力回忆着往昔时光。他想起那姑娘，围着她自己织的赤色围脖，又不好意思地从书包里掏出一条烟灰色的。冷风吹拂着她绯红色的脸颊，那之上透出一个微笑，在昏暗路灯下显得十分耀眼。

    他咂着嘴里不存在的烟草味道，哑着嗓子唱起来：北归人人无言语，只闻海浪波涛声……呜呼，津軽海峡冬景色。

    他那一副饱经风霜的嗓子唱起这歌来却别有韵味。金泽看着庭院内的干枯花枝盖上白衣，又逐渐消失，雪地上映出屋檐上挂的彩灯的颜色，远眺向望不到的故乡，多少有些惆怅。

    他愣愣地靠在门槛上，良久，直到手里杯子不热了，方才恋恋不舍地咂咂嘴，打了个冷颤，口里嘟囔着「真冷啊…」，一面踱回屋里去。

    ——不过，视线角隅扫过的什么东西绊住了他的脚步。

    金泽停下身，颇警觉地朝那边看了看。似乎有什么东西从黑暗里走过来。从隔壁树篱里翻过来的盗贼吗？但动静似乎没那么大。比起一个人，那东西要更小些……更小些。

    天哪——金泽倒吸了口气，他对那东西太熟悉了——至少是曾经很熟悉。雪地上绽开了梅花形的印子，一对亮晶晶的金色眸子明晃晃地露出来，显得有些吓人。金泽把玻璃杯放在脚边，匆匆忙忙地迎上去，就着昏暗的花园灯，他看清了它。

    那是只六月龄左右的小阿比尼西亚猫，皮毛的红色和虹膜的金色都鲜艳到惊人，而它那风尘仆仆的虚弱模样全未影响到那种异样的艳丽。金泽试着唤了唤它，它却没像一般的野猫般受惊溜走，却是停下脚步，探究地端详了他一番，清晰地回了一声。

    金泽不顾忌身上的一丝冷意，他有些兴奋地坐在了雪地上。猫的双眸追随着他的一举一动，几个月来他心中第一次略过一阵狂喜——天哪，看这小家伙，它定是为他而来的。金泽伸手试图抚摸它的后背，它下意识地闪躲了两下，也就顺从地任他抚摸了。——天哪，看看它！

    金泽想伸手抱它，它却不要他抱，用后脚搔了搔耳朵，甩了甩尾巴，向灯火通明的房子走去。

    「Hey, Paul！我们有客人！」

    他一时得意忘形地大声喊起来，Paul从厨房的窗口里探出头来瞪着他：「客人？我没听到门铃啊。」

    「是她！这个漂亮的小姑娘！」

    Paul在围裙上抹着手走出来（他给用人放了圣诞假，只好自己洗碗），看见那只红色的猫。它颇反客为主地挑选了沙发上最柔软的一个靠垫，蜷在上面悠闲地取暖，玻璃球似的大眼睛反映着电视屏上的内容，闪闪发亮。

    ——要知道，Paul发起火来也真够让人难受的。金泽软磨硬泡，两人围着厨房岛台争了一圈又一圈，冰箱被来来回回开了几次，里面的姜汁汽水和汤力水被干掉了几瓶，但讨论还是没有结果。红阿比看了看电视屏幕，又看了看他们，打了个大哈欠，身形轻捷地从沙发上跳下来，轻轻快快地跑进厨房，从高脚凳窜上分岛台，站在金泽前面喵喵叫。

    这却成为了Paul的一个有力新论据：「Hero，你看，这只猫现在就跑进厨房，这是绝对不可以的！你的呼吸系统很敏感，猫毛和螨虫简直就是个大噩梦——何况这是只长毛猫！？」他深恶痛疾地看着那身让金泽颇是钟爱的红色皮毛。

    「天哪——来，咪咪，小乖乖，快下来，看你把某人气的，」金泽伸手小心翼翼地把它抱下来，后者显然是很不舒服，尖叫了一声之后挣脱了他的手指，跳到地上围着他的脚转来转去，「厨房什么的我会教她的，她以后一定不会干不该干的事。再说了，你说的那些东西顶多能让人打几个喷嚏啦，对我没影响的，我的过敏原又不是皮毛——」

    「多一个动物总是多一个麻烦！」Paul气哼哼地看着他，「谁喂它？谁教它？不出三天屋子里就会臭气熏天！猫毛对你鼻窦的刺激总会影响到咽喉，我可不想冒这个险，Okay？」

    「我知道你是为我好嘛，伙计，」金泽一脸无奈，「但是我不能有个机会吗？先养几天，就几天。只要出现了问题，我们马上就放弃它，好不好？」

    虽然这话说得没责任了些，但金泽心里却不是这样想的。只要留下它来，Paul总会心软。只要第一步成功了，后面约等于步步成功。

    谈判又持续了一小时，红阿比觉得无趣，开始在屋子里上下跑动。它带着一副主人看新房时的神情在房间里进进出出，有时候被门碰到鼻子，吃痛叫了声，惹得楼下金泽心痛异常。

    「好吧——三天，就三天，等你新鲜劲儿过了，它马上就要走人——我是说走猫。」Paul还是让了步，满脸的无奈，心里已经盘算好了如何在写给吉罗的信上告状。

    「老兄，谢谢！」

    Paul看着金泽急急走上楼的身影，心里也不禁动了些恻隐。这个人已经精神萎靡很久了，自从来到美国，他就从没开心过。刚刚看到他如此热烈的神情，Paul心里有些惊奇。

    若是这只猫能让他感觉好受点，那就让他先玩玩吧……

    Paul想，这个人真是越来越像小孩子啊。

 

    自从金泽第一眼看到那红色皮毛和金色眼睛，他就想起了那姑娘的身影。这猫灵动可爱的身形也像极了她。他试着叫它：「Hino？」

    猫在他身边，本来看着窗外风景。听到他声音，用脚抓了抓耳朵，回头瞄了他一眼，又背过身蜷成一团。

    不开心？金泽有些烦恼，他极想用这个名字称呼它的。他不禁有点沮丧，心想——果然这只是一只猫啊。然后他换了叫法，用那一大串他在日本时常用的猫名字——ミミ、ウニ、ミウ，可是猫一概不理。

    伤脑筋啊，金泽用手心摩挲着它的后背，真是难伺候的小家伙。他想起当年为维纳斯取名的一幕，那是日野取的名字，而维纳斯瞬间就答应了。要是她在就好了。

    要是……你在，就好了。

    香穗子。

    红阿比听到那几个音节，动了动耳朵。尽管没有回过身，可是它叫唤了一声——那喵声很清晰，拖得长长的，似乎生怕金泽听不到一样。

    Kahoko？喵——。Kaho？喵～喵～。

 

    「Paul，忘记跟你说了，这姑娘叫——嗯——Kaho。」

    猫紧随着叫了一声，大眼睛甜甜地望着Paul。

    「Ka——h—h—h——」

    「Kaho。」金泽急忙帮他补完。

    「这个日本名字……读起来实在是让人难过。」Paul皱着眉看着他，「入乡随俗嘛，Hiro。要么……就叫Carl？发音也很像。」

    金泽当然是很不满意，想出方法阻挠，「她是个姑娘。」

    「那就Chanel好了，还是时装女王呢，抬举她了。」Paul一脸不在意，蹲下身子看着它，重复说，「你看呢？小东西？Chanel？」

    红阿比歪头看了看他，好像听懂了他的话，正在细细品咂似的。半晌，它开口回了他一句拖长的猫叫声。

    「That's it.」Paul抬头看着金泽耸了耸肩。

 


End file.
